Printed circuit boards can be produced with a high degree accuracy in their length and width. Their thickness, however, is subject to considerable tolerances of more than +/−0.1 mm. On the other hand, the printed circuit board requires a defined support on the switch housing on its side facing the switching mat, in order to guarantee a constant actuating stroke. The printed circuit board is supported by a holding frame or the like on its surface which lies opposite the switching mat. The holding frame is connected with the switch housing by a screw fastening in order that the printed circuit board is held free of play despite its thickness being subject to tolerances. In this conventional construction of the switch module, it is not possible to use a simple detent connection.